


Un bon arrangement

by KookiWorldMaster



Series: Les contes de l'Eiesia [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Land
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Escape, F/M, Happy Ending, Mushroom Kingdom, No Beta, Sarasaland, Some magic entities, Strangers to Lovers, maybe? - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookiWorldMaster/pseuds/KookiWorldMaster
Summary: Il était logique que Mario soit convoqué par la princesse Peach. Mais il était moins commun commun que Luigi soit convoqué à sa place.OULuigi doit partir en mission dans un Sarasaland qui ouvre seulement ses frontières. Toutefois, tout ne semble pas lui avoir été dit...(english version coming soon...)
Relationships: Mario/Peach, Princess Daisy and Luigi, Princess Daisy/Luigi, Waluigi/Original Character
Series: Les contes de l'Eiesia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895974
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bon... première fic écrite postée depuis assez longtemps (puisque la dernière date de 2015).  
> Pour éviter de m'imposer de finir des trucs que je commence, la fic est déjà terminée dans mes documents, n'attendant qu'à être postée.  
> L'AU peut paraître un peu étrange, mais un univers étendu est en préparation, avec d'autres enjeux qui vont arriver (en particulier un personnage assez ambigu dans ses ambitions qui n'est pas présent ici). Toutefois, je peux pas encore garantir qu'il faudra forcément tout lire pour tout comprendre.  
> Enfin bref, la première chose à prendre en compte ici est l'existence d'une magie qui passe par des créatures qu'on ne trouve qu'à Sarasaland.
> 
> Sinon, les chapitres seront posté toutes les semaines. Je poste exceptionnellement mercredi, mais la suite sera plutôt le samedi.  
> 

Luigi était sur la route du château, seul. Il aurait certainement trouvé cela normal, ayant l’habitude d’y aller pour retrouver son amie Toadette. Mais la princesse Peach l’avait convoqué en urgence, et uniquement lui.

En entrant dans le bureau que la princesse occupait, le plombier vert remarqua sa décoration assez impersonnelle, si ce n’est cette photo de Mario et la princesse posée sur le bureau au centre de la pièce. Il la reconnaissait bien: c’est lui qui l’avait prise alors qu’ils étaient tous les trois passer une journée au lac. Il s’était éloigné pour se promener un peu et en revenant, il les avait vu et figés dans un instant de tendresse. C’était d’ailleurs pour cela qu’aucun des deux modèles ne regardait dans sa direction, il n’avait pas pris la peine de les prévenir de sa présence. 

“Bonjour Luigi. Je suis contente que tu aies pu faire vite.”

Ah. Il était tellement préoccupé par la photo qu’il en avait presque oublié la princesse. En la regardant, il ne vit pas son sourire naturel et doux, mais une expression plus sérieuse, voire… grave. C’est bon, il était inquiet. Mais il n’avait pas besoin de parler puisqu’elle prit une inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

“Vois-tu, j’ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi. Tu connais Sarasaland?”

Qui ne connaissait pas Sarasaland? Un royaume prospère et allié historique du Royaume Champignon qui, du jour au lendemain, s’est complètement coupé du monde, rappelant ses natifs expatriés de par le monde et renvoyant les différents ambassadeurs qu’ils avaient de leurs alliés. Luigi avait 14 ans quand c’était arrivé. Et il s’en souvient très bien: un garçon nommé Waluigi était natif de là-bas et n’avait cessé de le harceler avant le déménagement brutal de sa famille. Donc, le plombier répondit par l’affirmative, et la réponse sembla satisfaire son interlocutrice.

“Eh bien, vois-tu, ils m’ont contacté pour me dire qu’ils étaient à même d’ouvrir exceptionnellement leur frontière après 13 ans de silence. Toutefois, ils m’imposent d’envoyer un seul homme sur le territoire.”

“Quoi? Votre altesse, non! Vous devez faire erreur!” s’exclama-t-il, comprenant maintenant pourquoi il avait été convoqué.

“Non, Luigi.” répondit la princesse rose bonbon. “Tu es la personne parfaite pour cela. Tu as juste à rencontrer la famille royale et à me faire un rapport sur eux. Ensuite, si ça se passe bien, tu auras une autre mission.”

L’air grave de la princesse était toujours là, figé. Mais malgré cette horrible sensation qu’un piège s’était refermé sur lui, il accepta sans déglutir.

\---

Luigi arriva finalement à Sarasaland en train, seul. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il était dans une gare à quelques kilomètres de la frontière et devait être récupéré par deux personnes qui lui ferait office d’escorte. La gare étant déserte, il vit rapidement un véhicule avec deux individus appuyé contre ce dernier. Il commença à s’approcher, et les deux personnes se tournèrent vers lui. L’une d’elle… l’homme…. non… ce n’était pas…

“Tiens, salut Luigi!”

Si. C’était Waluigi. La gorge de Luigi se serra.

“Vous vous connaissez?” demanda la jeune fille à ses côtés.

“Une vieille connaissance.”

Il y eut un silence.

“Je suppose que lui aussi a été victime de ton harcèlement.” reprit la fille.

Un autre silence.

“Remarque, ça vous fait un point commun” admit le grand homme en ouvrant la portière conducteur. “Montez à l’arrière, vous ferez connaissance sur le chemin.”

La fille partit ouvrir le coffre vide et laissa Luigi y déposer sa valise. Puis ils montèrent chacun d’un côté du véhicule. Une fois qu’elle fut installée, Luigi prit plus de temps pour l’observer.

Elle était jolie, certainement autour des 25 ans, de taille moyenne, mais aussi plutôt svelte. Sa peau était légèrement brune, comme si elle avait passé toute sa vie sous le soleil méditerranéen. Sa chevelure était un mélange parfait entre le roux et le brun. Ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient d’un bleu que Luigi n’avait jamais vu sur un humain. On aurait dit que deux pierres précieuses avaient été greffées à la place de ses iris. C’était magnifique et, bon sang, les seuls yeux que Luigi avait trouvé magnifiques jusqu’alors étaient les yeux de Pauline. Ceux-là étaient plus chauds que ceux de son amie brune, et malgré la face neutre de la jeune fille, ils étaient plein d’espièglerie. Ses vêtements, quant à eux, étaient dans un style assez unique: un T-shirt viride et un jean bleu. Autour de sa taille se trouvait une veste dans une teinte de jaune avec un motif blanc sur le bas.

“Ce n’est pas très poli de regarder les gens comme ça.” dit-elle.

Ah, il la fixait depuis trop longtemps pour que ce soit naturel. Il s’empressa de tourner la tête et de bafouiller un “mes excuses”, puis il y eut un silence.

“Sans mauvais jeu de mots, tu parles beaucoup dans ta moustache!” il pouvait clairement entendre un sourire dans sa voix. “Et tu ne m’as pas l’air bavard non plus. Luigi, c’est ça?”

“Il est assez timide” intervint Waluigi, les yeux rivés sur la route. “Il était toujours avec son frère quand nous étions jeunes. Et on voyait clairement qui était le chef.”

La jeune fille ne semblait pas prêter attention aux paroles du conducteur, elle tendit sa main vers le plombier. Le remarquant, Luigi la serra poliment.

“Daisy.” dit-elle pour se présenter. “C’est un plaisir de te rencontrer!” ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire franc.

“De même.” admit Luigi, ne pouvant s’empêcher de sourire devant l’expression communicative de la jeune fille.

“Si tu as des questions, n’hésite surtout pas, je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre.”

C’était une introduction assez simple, donc il demanda simplement ce qu’il c’était passé il y a 13 ans. Daisy commença à réfléchir puis répondit simplement:

“Eh bien… beaucoup trop choses pour être résumées simplement… mais je vais essayer. On a subi une invasion extra-terrestre qui a réveillé les gardiens de Sarasaland et libéré toute la magie qu’ils avaient enfermé dans leur repos. Donc on a dû rappeler tous les natifs et ceux à ascendance forte avec le royaume pour éviter les dégâts. Bon, on a réglé une partie du problème, mais c’est loin d’être complètement terminé.”

Luigi avait du mal à comprendre ces histoires de magies. Il n’était pas vraiment familier avec leur culture et ne se sentait pas concerné.

“Tu oublies que nous sommes liés à des petits animaux qu’on nomme sacran” dit Waluigi sans quitter les yeux de la route.

“C’est vrai. Mais je pense qu’ils pourront en parler mieux moi.” dit Daisy en se tournant vers le coffre dépourvu de plage arrière. “Hein Chrysantheem?”

Luigi regarda aussi et vit un petit cervidé et un vautour, tous les deux portaient un certain intérêt à sa valise. Il était pourtant sûr qu’il n’y avait que sa valise dans le coffre. Le quadrupède releva la tête vers la fille.

“Hein? Quoi?”

Sa voix était féminine et rauque, créant un effet assez étrange à entendre.

"Les sacrans, tu peux expliquer ça mieux que moi."

Le cervidé regarda Luigi, comprenant apparemment ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

"Les sacrans, c'est les entités comme moi et Vermant. Nous sommes liés aux Sarnars, le peuple qui vit à Sarasaland."

"Pour être exact," repris le vautour avec une voix féminine et douce, "nous possédons la magie de ceux à qui nous avons été liés. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas d'avoir notre personnalité et libre arbitre."

Daisy reprit ensuite la parole.

"Chrysantheem est mon sacran. Et Vermant est celui de Waluigi. Elles sont liées à nous depuis près de treize ans."

Elle parlait comme si c’était normal. Mais si elle vivait ainsi depuis 13 ans, ça devait l’être. Quoiqu’il en soit, ça donnait une bonne idée à Luigi de ce qui l’attendait sur place.

Il vint ensuite la demande d’informations sur la famille royale, chose que Peach semblait tenir à savoir.

“Daisy est la plus jeune fille du roi” répondit Waluigi sans avoir été invité à parler. “Il en a eu quatre autres avant elle, le tout avec la même femme, Jade II, dite l’Orgueilleuse. Entre nous, Daisy est autant une peste que feu son altesse.”

“Concentre-toi sur la route!” grogna la jeune fille en guise de réponse.

Ils ne s’entendaient pas vraiment, et Luigi le sentait. Tant et si bien qu’un détail manqua de lui échapper.

“... feu?” demanda-t-il.

“Jade est décédée il y a treize ans, peu après la fermeture des frontières.”

Luigi commença à bafouiller des excuses en direction de la princesse, disant qu’il ne voulait pas revenir sur un sujet aussi dur, mais cette dernière l’arrêta, disant que ce n’était pas de sa faute. Un silence lourd s’installa après ça, malgré les quelques tentatives de la jeune fille de relancer une conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi rencontre la famille royale de Sarasaland.
> 
> Et les problèmes commencent.

L’arrivée au palais de Sarasaland se fit dans une fanfare que Luigi n’avait jamais vue. Enfin, ce n’était pas vraiment une fanfare, mais il y avait des gardes partout. Pas de doute, le pays craignait encore une menace. Quand le véhicule fut arrêté, Luigi vit le couloir de gardes ainsi que cinq personnes au sommet de l’escalier qui menait au palais. A cette distance, il ne distinguait que certains traits, mais il pouvait voir que c’était un homme, ainsi que quatre jeunes filles. Là où la jeune princesse portait des couleurs plutôt vives, l’homme était en blanc, et les filles étaient en gris clair. A la coupe des vêtements, ça devait être des uniformes militaires. L’homme avait aussi des cheveux bruns, et pour les filles, ça semblait plus diversifié, entre le brun et le roux. Et enfin, il put sortir du véhicule et aller à leur rencontre.

Il s’inclina poliment devant le roi, se présentant par la même occasion. Il adressa un rapide coup d'œil en direction de ses filles et remarqua qu’elles avaient toutes les yeux bleus. Le plus étrange et que tout les bleus étaient différents, du lavande sombre à un bleu égyptien. Enfin, presque toutes: deux des filles avaient un bleu parfaitement identique.

“Je vous présente mes filles” annonça le roi, commençant par la plus proche de lui. “Azaléa, mon aînée, puis Waterlily, ma seconde, Edelweiss et Thismia, des jumelles,” son regard se tourna derrière Luigi “et Daisy, que vous connaissez certainement.”

Elles avaient toutes des noms de fleurs, les rendant par ailleurs faciles à retenir. Mais le problème allait maintenant être de pouvoir les nommer sans se tromper. Il regarda à nouveau les quatre aînées pour mieux retenir qui était qui.

Thismia et Edelweiss étaient nettement plus grandes que leurs autres soeurs et les distinguer l’une de l’autre était très facile: les cheveux de Thismia s’arrêtait le long de sa nuque, étant par ailleurs plus court que ceux de Luigi, tandis que ce ceux d'Edelweiss étaient beaucoup plus long, arrivant probablement au milieu de ses mollets une fois lâchés. Elles étaient toutes les deux brunes. Waterlily, elle était la moins élancée du groupe, ses cheveux étant d’ailleurs plus rouges que roux. Azaléa, quant à elle, était moins marquante que ses sœurs. La seule chose qui permettrait à Luigi de la distinguer et que ses cheveux étaient les plus roux du groupe. Il tourna brièvement son regard vers Daisy, sachant qu’il pourrait la reconnaître juste à ses vêtements. Bon sang, il espérait que chacune de ces filles aient un style bien à elles qui l’aiderait à les distinguer et pas uniquement cet uniforme.

Il fut ensuite emmené par Waluigi dans les couloirs du château, pour faire une petite visite. C’était bien le même homme que Luigi avait connu: moqueur, un peu méchant, orgueilleux. Mais il avait une certaine retenue par rapport à avant. Il cachait clairement quelque chose.

“Bon,” commença Luigi, se sentant pousser des ailes. “C’est quoi ton problème?”

Waluigi s’arrêta et le regarda, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage, un sourire de mauvais augure.

“Eh bien,” commença-t-il. “Vois-tu, mon cher Luigi, mais je suis fiancé à la princesse Edelweiss depuis 6 mois. Et comme Daisy ne me porte pas dans son coeur depuis un moment, je dois apprendre à me tenir à carreau.” Il se détourna de Luigi, reprenant son chemin. “Mais avec toi ici, ça va être compliqué. J’espère quand même que tu arriveras à sympathiser avec cette peste, c’est ta future femme.”

\---

Le reste de la visite s’est passé dans un flou complet pour Luigi. Daisy? Sa future femme? Mais qu’est-ce que Peach avait prévu? La voix de cette dernière le tira de sa transe. Il était seul, dans une pièce avec un immense miroir, son téléphone collé à son oreille. Il commença à interroger la princesse rose, mais la conversation l'énervait de plus en plus. Non, ce n’était pas la conversation.  _ Quelque chose _ dans cette pièce l’énervait.  _ Quelque chose _ qui l’observait, qui semblait attendre qu’il le voit, quelque chose qui était en direction du miroir. Calmant son flux de question, il enregistra brièvement les excuses de la princesse et quelque chose sur le fait de rentrer, mais tout le reste de son attention était sur son reflet. Il s’en approcha, les paroles du téléphone ne devenant que des sons brouillés. Son reflet était parfaitement identique à lui. Enfin, l’était. Il a souri. Le garçon sursauta et lâcha son téléphone à cette vue, puis quelque chose ce serra dans sa poitrine. Ce n’était pas agréable, bien au contraire. Mais la contraction devenait de plus en plus forte jusqu’à ce que l’air ne passe plus dans ses poumons. Il se redressa en tentant de trouver un souffle, et vit rapidement son reflet dans le même état que lui, avant qu’une force ne le fasse tomber en arrière.

Quand Luigi put récupérer son téléphone, il était toujours en ligne avec la princesse. Cette dernière lui disait que ça faisait une bonne minute qu’elle tentait de l’appeler. Elle était soulagée, ça sautait aux oreilles. Sa poitrine lui faisait toujours mal, mais c’était supportable. Il mit fin à sa conversation avec la princesse et se redressa, regardant d’abord le miroir. Cette fois-ci, son reflet n’a rien fait d’étrange, laissant donc penser qu’il avait halluciné et probablement fait une crise de panique. Mais quelque chose était différent. C’était comme si quelque chose lui avait été enlevé. Puis un coup à la porte l’a ramené à la réalité.

“Luigi? Tout va bien? On t’a entendu crier.”

C’était une voix de femme. Certainement une des sœurs de Daisy.

“Oui, ça va. Juste une araignée.” menti-t-il.

Le silence laissait sous-entendre que la personne ne le croyait pas. Puis la porte s’ouvrit, dévoilant une femme avec une robe groseille. Luigi eut à peine le temps d’enregistrer que c’était Azaléa qu’un oiseau fonça sur elle, cherchant visiblement à sortir de la pièce. La jeune fille l’attrapa immédiatement, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que c’était. L’oiseau tentait de se défaire de la prise de la princesse, mais cette dernière était apparemment très ferme. La cohue attira le reste de la fratrie, et Daisy put intervenir pour créer une cage en cristal autour de l’oiseau.

“Laissez-moi sortir!” claqua-t-il. “Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir là-dedans!”

L’oiseau… parlait. Comme le cervidé de Daisy, donc. Quel était son nom, déjà?

“Déjà, tu vas te présenter.” expliqua la princesse rouge.

Le volatile éclata de rire.

“Je n’ai pas besoin de me présenter! Je suis le tonnerre vert! Mr.L!”

Le cœur de Luigi manqua un battement, ressentant une vieille histoire qui le hantait parfois dans ses cauchemars, les mêmes où il voyait ce bouffon se délecter du désespoir autour de lui.

“Non. Ce n’est pas ton nom.”

C’est le cervidé qui a parlé -Chrysantheem, oui, c’est ça, Chrysantheem- Elle avait la tête levée vers la cage, son regard croisant le prisonnier. Ce dernier ouvrit son bec pour riposter, mais une voix derrière Luigi attira l’attention de tout le monde.

“Chrysantheem a raison.” commença Edelweiss en étudiant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était vêtue d’une robe blanc cassé et jaune. “Les noms des sacran veulent dire quelque chose ou dérive d’un mot. Par exemple, Chrysantheem vient du terme chrysanthème, ou Vermant qui est un fleuve” la suite semblait plutôt adressée à Luigi. “Le sacran d’Azaléa se nomme Pyramid, celui de Waterlily Abyssal, Thismia est accompagnée d’Apente, un mot qu’on pourrait traduire par “gorge” ou “canyon”, et le mien s’appelle Mountain.” Elle se tourna enfin vers l’oiseau. “Alors, quel est ton nom, aigle d’Acerim?”

L’oiseau, effectivement un aigle, bien que gris et avec une espèce de masque sur le visage étudia Edelweiss. Luigi n’avait pas remarqué son foulard vert plus tôt, à cause de l’agitation.

“Luntrell. Mais ça ne veut rien dire.”

Edelweiss se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir.

“Ca vient de la même langue qu’Apente, la langue que parlait nos ancêtres. En l'occurrence, Luntrell veut dire “lune”.”

Il y eut un silence, mais Daisy libéra l’oiseau.

“Au fait, tu t’es regardé dans le miroir?”

Le garçon vert se tourna vers la brune aux cheveux longs. Leurs regards se croisaient sur la paroi vitrée. Il ne put que hocher la tête.

“Eh bien, ça explique d’où sort ce sacran.”

Le regard de l’homme se posa à nouveau sur l’aigle, comprenant que, oui, cette partie de lui qui semblait manquer était bien devant ses yeux.

\---

Le dîner se passa dans le calme. Luigi découvrit à ce moment-là que les sacrans n’avaient pas besoin de s’alimenter et ces quelques questions furent remises à plus tard.

Il retrouva finalement la fratrie et Waluigi après le repas dans un salon qui semblait dater du siècle dernier, malgré la présence de bornes d’arcade, d’une télévision et quelques consoles rétro. Une salle de jeu aménagée par les filles, supposa-t-il. Le groupe était toujours silencieux quand ils prenaient tous place dans les coussins et canapés installés dans la pièce. Et enfin, Azaléa prit la parole.

“Donc, tu ne savais pas que tu allais épouser DD?”

“Rien n’est décidé” répondit Daisy avant que Luigi ne puisse hocher la tête. “Et notre correspondant s’est mis d’accord avec la Princesse Peach pour qu’on ne lui en parle pas dans un premier temps, pour éviter de le perturber.” elle adressa ensuite un regard noir à Waluigi. “Mais bien sûr, c’est trop compliqué à comprendre pour certains!”

Waluigi n’a pas baissé les yeux, au contraire: il regardait les yeux de Daisy, cherchant visiblement à la provoquer. Cette dernière commença à se lever mais fut rapidement arrêtée par la princesse aux cheveux courts.

“C’est bon, vous vous battrez un autre jour.” Thismia approcha ensuite sa sœur d’elle et lui murmura quelque chose qui semblait la satisfaire car elle ne s'était pas relevée après.

L’incident passé, Daisy expliqua qu’elle s’était faite à l’idée d’épouser un inconnu depuis quelques années, mais elle voulait davantage connaître Luigi avant que tout les deux prennent une décision. Quitte à épouser un étranger, autant essayer de le connaître un minimum, non?

Le garçon vert ne put qu’acquiescer, saluant mentalement le courage de cette jeune fille.

“On te conseille de passer du temps avec elle, tu pourras ainsi mieux la connaître.” suggéra Waterlily.

“Hé, nous aussi on doit le connaître!” intervint Thismia. “J’ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un deuxième Waluigi dans la famille.”

Cette fois-ci, le grand homme parut offensé, tentant directement de répliquer. Edelweiss l’a arrêté, ne souhaitant pas envenimer la situation.

“On pourrait commencer ce soir.”

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Luigi. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement avant d’admettre qu’il préférerait en apprendre plus sur les sacrans pour le moment, étant lié à une de ces créatures. Edelweiss se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer le vrai rôle des sacrans, leur lien avec l’humain et la magie, leur origine supposée du monde des rêves et le fait qu’ils partageaient leur souvenir avec la personne à qui ils étaient liés. Elle dit également que la forme des sacrans étaient d’origine génétique, mais qu’ils pouvaient aussi prendre une forme divine, comme ceux des sœurs. Ceux de formes divines étaient reliés à des dieux qui avaient pour but de protéger le royaume ainsi que l’équilibre du monde.

“Oh, comme les Esplis?”

“C’est mieux que les Esplis!” reconnu l’aînée. “Nos dieux contrôlent le monde. Par exemple, Totomesu est lié au feu, mais on le présente aussi comme le gardien du savoir.”

“Et les éléments des Esplis sont quelques peu étrange, puisqu’il y a trois éléments primordiaux et un élément secondaire.” continua Edelweiss.

C’est vrai que vu comme ça, les dieux de Sarasaland avaient l’air mieux. La princesse aux cheveux longs lui proposa de venir le voir plus tard pour avoir plus d’informations à leur sujet, et la soirée continua ainsi.

Quand tout le monde se retira pour dormir, Luigi fut interpellé par une voix à laquelle il avait du mal à s’habituer.

“Hé, le pied de menthe!” dit Luntrell en se posant sur un meuble vers Luigi.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, continuant son chemin.

“Luigi!” retenta l’oiseau en volant pour le rattraper. “Ecoute-moi, c’est important!”

“Quoi?”

C’était sorti de manière beaucoup plus froide que Luigi ne l’avait prévu. Il le regrettait déjà, cette façon de parler n’était pas dans ses habitudes.

“Bon, je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas encore, mais je veux t’aider.” continua l’aigle en se posant sur l’épaule du garçon.

Cette fois, le plombier concentra son attention sur son compagnon de fortune, ses pieds continuant machinalement leur chemin.

“Daisy peut te montrer ce qu’elle veut. Tu ferais mieux d’essayer d’interroger ses sœurs de ce qu’elles voient en elle.”

“Mais…. comment? Elles sont très complices.”

“Mais elles sont honnêtes, elles te diront si la gamine a de mauvais côtés.”

Luigi réfléchit puis acquiesça, promettant de profiter de la nuit pour prendre en compte les conseils du sacran, entrant finalement dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, en plus des sacrans qui sont un ajout purement personnel, j'ai créé quatre soeurs pour Daisy qui apparaissent physiquement cette fois. Enfin, trois et demi car il y a déjà un personnage nommé Azalea apparu dans les Mario Golf au début du millénaire et elle ressemble beaucoup au design actuel de Daisy. Officiellement, elles seraient soeurs, mais on a très peu de sources à ce sujet.  
> Mais juste pour situer les quatre filles, l'ordre où elles sont présentées est l'ordre dans lequel Mario parcourt les royaumes de Sarasaland, mais aussi leur ordre de naissance.  
> Aussi, si cet univers vous plait, je planche déjà sur une suite, brièvement teasé au dernier chapitre de cette fic pour créer un lien, mais cette fois-ci centrée sur Mario. Je ne sais pas quand je l'aurait fini par contre, car c'est beaucoup d'explications et Mario qui subit plus l'histoire qu'autre chose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi commence à en apprendre d'avantage sur Daisy en passant par ses sœurs.

Le matin suivant, Luigi avalait son petit-déjeuner seul. De ce qu’il avait compris, les princesses étaient d’un naturel matinal pour pouvoir s’entraîner. Luntrell n’était pas là et c’était tant mieux: il ne se sentait pas d’humeur à l’écouter dès le matin. Quand sa routine matinale fut terminée, il partit dehors rejoindre Azaléa, cette dernière lui ayant promis de lui apprendre à utiliser sa magie. Enfin, “promis” n’était pas le terme exact. Disons plutôt qu’on l’avait contraint, avançant le fait que le royaume était toujours en guerre et qu’il devait pouvoir utiliser ce qui lui a été accordé pour mieux s’assurer la victoire.

Le premier exercice était simple: créer une boule d’énergie. De l'électricité a jailli dans la paume de Luigi.

“Plus fort.” dit Azaléa.

Luigi s’est concentré. La sphère faisait la taille d’une balle de tennis.

“Plus fort.”

Luigi se concentra encore et la sphère grossit jusqu’à avoir la taille d’un ballon de football.

“Encore.”

La sphère grossit encore et cette fois, elle explosa dans un vacarme impressionnant. Les oreilles du garçon sifflaient alors qu’il tentait de retrouver son équilibre. La princesse, elle, semblait imperturbable.

“Impressionnant.” admit-elle sur le même ton qu’elle avait depuis le début de l’exercice.

Luntrell apparut finalement dans un angle mort de Luigi, probablement motivé à le défendre.

“Et toi? Tu peux faire quoi à part le malmener?”

Azaléa n’a pas répondu. Elle a juste attendu que Luigi se remette du choc pour faire apparaître une petite boule de feu dans sa main. L’aigle a commencé à se moquer quand la princesse a lancé la boule vers le haut. Quand cette dernière atterrit au côté de la princesse, elle se mit à grandir, grandir, grandir, jusqu’à être plus grande que la princesse rouge. Et elle n’avait pas grandit de façon régulière: elle avait la forme d’une femme aux longs cheveux. A la tresse qui maintenait ses cheveux en un semblant de queue de cheval, Luigi reconnut rapidement Edelweiss. Le comportement de cette copie n’avait rien à voir avec une flamme: c’était humain. Et il était évident qu’Azaléa était aux commandes. La copie regarda sa créatrice, attendant un signe. Cette dernière se contenta d’hocher la tête puis la “chevelure” de la flamme parti en tourbillon vers le ciel, s’élevant de plus en plus jusqu’à ce que le reste suive avant de disparaître. Luigi et Luntrell étaient bouche bée.

“Et je peux faire bien plus avec Pyramid à mes côtés, mais vous apprendrez à synchroniser vos forces plus tard.” Elle porta son regard vers Luigi. “Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne te demande pas d’avoir ce niveau.”

Elle avait donc vu qu’il était mal à l’aise suite à la performance. Mais qui pourrait se sentir bien en se trouvant à se comparer à une personne aussi douée, et ce, sans prendre de recul?

“S’il te plait, ne me fait pas une Daisy…”

“Une quoi?”

Si Azaléa avait voulu cacher quelque chose, elle se serait montrée surprise et aurait peut-être tenté de corriger ses dires, mais non. Elle regardait Luigi d’un air compréhensif.

“Ne lui dit pas que je te l’ai dit, mais ma petite sœur a quelques problèmes de confiance en elle.”

En l’examinant mieux, elle semblait un peu fatiguée de ce qu’elle racontait.

“Daisy Diamond a beaucoup de capacités, en particulier en leadership. Mais elle a du mal à s’en rendre compte car elle se compare toujours à nous.”

Luigi n’avait pas vu ça. Daisy lui avait semblé optimiste et pleine de vie, et elle n’avait pas peur de monter au front. La princesse groseille expliqua également que le comportement de la potentielle future femme de Luigi était logique: très jeune, elle s’était mise à admirer ses soeurs, en particulier Azaléa car elles avaient six ans d’écart et qu’elle se destinait à l’époque d’être reine. Mais les choses avaient doucement changé avec les années. L’admiration que la plus jeune portait à ses aînées n’a jamais faibli, mais la guerre est arrivée avant son adolescence et a considérablement changé la donne. La disparition brutale de leur mère n’a pas aidé non plus, et c’est comme si Jade avait emmené une partie de Daisy dans la tombe avec elle. L’aînée n’a jamais compris exactement ce qu’il s’est passé ce jour-là, mais elle s’était jurée qu’elle deviendrait plus forte pour ne pas perdre un autre membre de sa famille dans cette guerre. Il était plus que probable que les cinq sœurs avaient cet objectif, mais Daisy avait été empêchée pendant plusieurs années de prendre part aux conflits à cause de son jeune âge. Une décision qui a clairement influé dans son développement.

“Mais… Daisy avait quel âge quand votre mère a disparu?” demanda Luntrell, beaucoup trop curieux pour tenir sa langue.

Luigi aussi était curieux, bien qu’il gardait cela pour lui.

“Elle venait seulement d’avoir 11 ans.”

Luigi repensa à sa première conversation vers Daisy. Il se sentait déjà mal quand il a découvert que Daisy n’avait pas de mère depuis 13 ans, mais savoir qu’elle avait perdu aussi jeune… ça ne pouvait certainement pas être pire. La suite de la matinée se passa dans un calme relativement tendu, mais Luigi n’en a pas voulu à Azaléa: il n’avait jamais perdu de proche dans sa vie, mais il pouvait imaginer la douleur que ça pouvait causer. La princesse devait encore souffrir de cette disparition.

\---

Pour l’après-midi, Luigi décida de se rapprocher de Waterlily. Cette dernière avait expliqué la veille qu’elle se fascinait beaucoup pour la mécanique et bricolait assez souvent. Quand le garçon vert avait manifesté son intérêt pour cela, elle lui avait vivement conseillé de passer dans son hangar, derrière le château. Il est donc entré par la porte de taille humaine, regardant ce qu’il y avait. Des avions, des bateaux, des sous-marins ou encore des voitures et autres véhicules de combat. La collection était assez impressionnante. En explorant un peu, il vit Waterlily descendre d’une échelle. Il y avait quelques fusils autour d’elle: sur l’avion sur lequel elle travaillait, posé aux côtés d’une boîte à outils, un au pied de l’échelle, et un dernier un peu plus loin. Elle avait aussi un pistolet attaché à sa ceinture. C’est vrai qu’ils étaient encore en guerre et peut-être que leur magie n’était pas toujours suffisante.

“Ah, salut Luigi!” dit-elle en le voyant enfin.

Elle vint également à sa rencontre, tout sourire. Un hyppocampe flottait à ses côtés, une clé à molette sur le nez comme si c’était une moustache.

“Alors? Ça te plait?”

“Vous avez une superbe collection” admit Luigi.

“Pas besoin de formalité, je ne suis pas une princesse, ici.”

La princesse lui fit un tour de ses plus belles pièces, dont un authentique Sky Pop, un avion que le royaume de Sarasaland a longtemps utilisé pour la reconnaissance aérienne. Ils étaient devenus rares depuis que le royaume avait racheté des avions de chasse au Royaume Champignon. Celui-ci était en très bon état, il pouvait même voler, même s' il n’était pas ressorti du hangar depuis 13 ans.

“A cause de cette histoire de guerre?”

Waterlily parut plus gênée.

“Entre autre…"

Il y avait autre chose, c’était évident. Mais encore une fois, c’est Luntrell qui a insisté, et non Luigi. Donc la petite princesse dit ceci après un silence.

“Eh bien, la dernière fois qu’il a été utilisé, c’était moi et Edelweiss à l’intérieur, on était à la recherche de Daisy.”

“Mais… Pourquoi?" demanda Luigi.

Le silence de Waterlily laissa le temps de comprendre qu’une limite a été franchie. Mais avant que Luigi ne puisse lui demander d’oublier cette question, la princesse a soupiré et a commencé à raconter ce qu’il s’est passé.

Daisy avait été enlevée par Tatanga peu après la déclaration de guerre, de manière à avoir un otage de poids. Leur mère avait tenté de la sauver, mais était partie seule. Quand Waterlily et Edelweiss ont décidé de chercher Daisy, elles sont parties sans l’autorisation de leur père, utilisant le Sky Pop pour voler jusqu’à Chai, au nord du pays. Jade n’était pas arrivée. Tatanga n’était pas là non plus. Autour de la piste d’atterrissage ne se trouvait que des corps en parti désintégrés dans un vaste champ luxuriant, et Daisy assise au milieu du carnage, la tête contre ses genoux. Un cervidé à trois yeux était allongé contre elle, visiblement plus détendu. La seule chose qu’elles ont pu tirer de la jeune fille ce jour-là était un faible “je l’ai fait”, puis plus rien pendant les deux semaines qui ont suivi. Le corps de Jade a été retrouvé quelques jours après le retour des trois sœurs, et l’autopsie a révélé qu’elle s’était ouvert le crâne suite à un violent choc et s’était vidée de son sang par la plaie avant de mourir. Le cervidé aux côtés de Daisy était d’ailleurs Chrysantheem, son sacran et personne n’a su pourquoi elle avait eu à 11 ans, alors que les sarnars les obtenaient plutôt vers l’âge de 13 ans.

“Mais….” commença Luigi. “Rien n’a indiqué ce qu’il s’est passé? Je veux dire, vraiment passé?”

“Il n’y a que deux personnes qui savent ce qu’il s’est passé pendant ces quelques heures: il s’agit de Daisy et Tatanga. Bien que Tatanga soit vivant et en bonne santé, on a jamais pu le confronter et Daisy a toujours refusé d’en parler.” expliqua Waterlily. “Mais si tu veux mon avis, la petite a dû voir notre mère mourir, ou du moins le coup fatal, puis le choc lui a permit de révéler son sacran prématurément, entraînant la mort de tout un régiment de l’armée de Tatanga dans la foulée.”

Luntrell fredonna puis demanda le rapport entre le sacran et les morts. Il y eut une inspiration prise par l'hippocampe, Abyssal.

“Le sacran de Daisy est un Kameth, un cervidé à trois yeux qu’on estime capable de décider du droit de vie ou de mort sur quelqu’un. Il suffit juste que le choc ait été trop violent pour elle pour qu’elle anéantisse tout ce qu’il y avait autour d’elle.”

Ça semblait cohérent. Mais maintenant, Luigi avait peur de Daisy. Certes, elle avait vécu des choses horribles, mais elle semblait elle-même capable d’en créer. Cette princesse qui, la veille au soir, était une innocente petite chose optimiste et dynamique avait été décrite par deux de ses sœurs comme une personne brisée par la perte d’un être cher qui semblait avoir du mal à se reconstruire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre aurait clairement été trop long avec les quatre soeurs interrogées, donc Luigi ne va voir que les deux aînées ici.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi interroge les deux autres soeurs de Daisy. Et ça tourne assez mal.

Le soir commençait à tomber, mais Luigi devait encore interroger deux sœurs. Après quelques questions auprès des domestiques et autres gardes avant de trouver Thismia dans une salle aménagée en gymnase. Ca sentait la transpiration à plein nez, la princesse aux cheveux courts devant être là depuis un moment, frappant son sac de frappe uniquement vêtue d’un bikini de sport gris et bleu fumée, comme sa robe.  _ Comment Daisy avait nommé la variété qui portait cette couleur? Thismia kina...baleinesis? Ou quelque chose comme ça… _ Ses coups étaient précis et Luigi plaignait profondément le sac. Puis elle a fait une pause pour boire un coup. Elle a cessé de marcher en voyant Luigi, ses yeux bleus toisant le garçon froidement, comme si elle allait lui sauter au cou. Si le plombier ne s’était pas enfui, c’est parce que ses pieds étaient vraisemblablement collés au plancher. Les yeux de la femmes s'apaisèrent quand elle s’approcha.

“Un problème?”

“Oh, euh… je voulais des informations au sujet de Daisy…”

Thismia ferma brutalement la distance entre eux en frappant Luigi juste en-dessous des côtes. La victime s’est immédiatement penchée en avant se tenant au niveau de l’impact. Ca faisait mal et il ne pouvait que pousser un gémissement plaintif.

“Ca,” commença la princesse, “c’est la plus grande différence entre Daisy et moi.”

“Elle ne frappe pas les gens sans raison?”

“Non.” répondit Thismia, impassible. “Ma force est de frapper là où c’est le plus douloureux. Daisy a une force brute telle que ça en est presque parodique.”

Luigi leva les yeux, incrédule malgré la douleur.

“Bon, par exemple, si elle veut utiliser un parpaing pour te tuer, elle te fracassera le crâne avec jusqu’à qu’il y a plus de cervelle sur le parpaing que sur le sol.”

Il a dégluti en ayant l’image en tête. Ca semblait irréaliste, mais Thismia était aussi premier degré qu’elle était violente et bon sang, cette fille pratiquait du MMA depuis qu’elle avait 8 ans. Il l’avait appris la veille, quand le groupe parlait des passe-temps de chacun.

“Et… elle le fait souvent?”

Thismia secoua la tête.

“Elle l’a jamais fait. Mais porter des lourdes charges ou déplacer des rochers visiblement trop lourds pour elle, je l’ai vu plus d’une fois.”

Ça devait être un spectacle impressionnant, Luigi était maintenant curieux de voir ça.

La douleur a commencé à s’estomper et le garçon put se relever sans efforts. Il fut presque surpris de voir que Luntrell n’était pas intervenu, cette fois. Il n’était même pas là. Néanmoins, il avait eu une réponse intéressante. Il remercia Thismia et décida de chercher la dernière sœur à interroger.

\---

Luigi était assis dans la bibliothèque, face à Edelweiss qui servait le thé pour eux deux. Son sacran, un serpent de l’espèce des Nyololins, était lâchement enroulé autour de son cou, somnolant contre le côté de celle qui lui était liée. Jusqu’à maintenant, elle s’était révélée être une incarnation de la sagesse et elle pourrait certainement mieux expliquer le comportement de Daisy.

“Bon,” commença-t-elle en mettant un sucre dans sa tasse, “qu’est-ce qu’on t’a dit exactement?”

Luigi fut un peu surpris de la question.

“Nous sommes une famille, nous communiquons beaucoup entre nous.”

C’était logique. Donc le garçon a transmis toute les informations qu’il avait récupéré, sentant le regard de Luntrell derrière lui. La princesse lui a d’ailleurs fait signe de venir et il s’est posé sur la table, écoutant le récit de Luigi sans dire un mot.

“Tu as dû remarquer que Daisy était un puzzle complexe.”

Luigi hocha la tête.

“Et tu as dû comprendre que tout cela était lié à la guerre que nous traversons.”

Un autre hochement de tête.

“Bien, je vais te parler de la dernière pièce: Chrysantheem.”

Le sacran de Daisy. La créature apparemment paisiblement allongée contre une enfant en état traumatique quand elles ont été découvertes.

Mais avant de parler du kameth, la princesse a parlé des dieux, des quatres éléments primordiaux qui auraient façonné le monde -le feu, l’eau, la terre et l’air- et du double élément du commencement et de la finalité. Les quatre aînées s’étaient retrouvées, d’une manière ou d’une autre, liées aux quatre premiers: Azaléa contrôlait le feu, Waterlily l’eau, Thismia la terre et Edelweiss l’air. Le hasard a fait que Luigi les a également interrogés dans cet ordre, comme le roi les avait présentés dans ce même ordre. Il était comme inscrit dans la réalité.

“Et…. Daisy, dans tout ça?” demanda l’aigle.

“J’y viens.” dit Edelweiss.

Elle trempa d’abord ses lèvres dans son thé, profitant du goût. Luigi l’imita par politesse et constata que le thé était délicieux, se permettant un regard surpris vers sa tasse. Dans sa vision périphérique, la princesse esquissait un sourire avant de reprendre son récit.

Daisy était la représentation du double élément, celui qui pouvait donner ou prendre la vie en fonction de son humeur. Elle n’avait utilisé ce pouvoir qu’une fois, décimant un régiment par la même occasion. Elle n’avait pas vraiment détruit la vie, mais l’avait plutôt absorbée, développant ainsi une force physique considérable. Elle semblait aussi être capable de sauver des personnes mortes avec ceci et la princesse pensait que l’apparition de son sacran était dû à son besoin de sauver leur mère ce jour-là. Toutefois, dans un cas comme dans l’autre, ce pouvoir avait ses limites. Déjà, il était logique qu’une personne morte depuis trop longtemps ne pouvait pas bénéficier d’un retour à la vie sans garder de profondes séquelles, quitte à être un légume jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus rajeunir ou vieillir un organisme non-végétal avec ce don. Et utiliser sa capacité à rendre la vie pouvait affaiblir Daisy, surtout si elle donnait plus qu’elle n’avait pris. C’était pareil dans l’autre sens: Daisy accumulait de l’énergie vitale en permanence, surtout quand elle était confrontée à la mort. Cette énergie était convertie en compétence physique, mais elle ne pouvait pas en avoir une quantité importante sans risquer de devenir léthargique au trop long terme. Sa magie se basant sur les fleurs, n’avait qu’à les faire pousser pour ne pas garder trop d’énergie vitale, ou bien créer des cristaux, plus gourmands en énergie, comme elle l’avait fait plusieurs fois par le passé. D’ailleurs, il était plus que probable qu’à cause du choc qu’elle avait subi à cette époque. La jeune princesse avait dû absorber toute l’énergie vitale autour d’elle, puis lancer le surplus qu’elle ne pouvait pas supporter dans une explosion qui a presque désintégré les corps, mais rendu la zone plutôt luxuriante. Un étonnant paradoxe que la princesse au serpent semblait vouloir étudier.

Maintenant, Luigi avait définitivement peur de Daisy. Elle était dangereuse et ne s'en rendait visiblement pas compte. Edelweiss s’empressa de le rassurer, disant que Daisy n’oserait jamais utiliser ses pouvoirs sur lui, la preuve étant qu’elle n’avait jamais voulu le faire à Waluigi alors qu’elle le détestait profondément. Cette pensée à quelque peu rassuré Luigi, mais il savait que cela biaiserait complètement l’image qu’il aura de celle qu’il allait peut-être épouser…

Une main se posa sur la sienne. Edelweiss le regardait dans les yeux, elle se voulait apaisante et, d’une manière ou d’une autre, arrivait à détendre Luigi.

“Je suis sérieuse, Luigi.” dit-elle avec un ton doux, comme si Luigi était un animal à calmer. “Ma petite sœur ne te fera jamais de mal. Ce n’est pas parce qu’elle est capable de le faire qu’elle aura forcément recours à ces méthodes. Pour te dire, elle a elle-même peur des capacités que les dieux lui ont accordées et à cause de cela, elle n’ose pas les utiliser.”

“Et pourquoi vous la défendez comme ça?” demanda Luntrell en se braquant.

“Car il n’y a qu’une seule personne qui subira la haine de ma sœur, et elle n’est pas dans ce château…”

La main d’Edelweiss s’est brutalement crispée, son visage se fermant de douleur. Mountain, jusque-là somnolant autour du cou d’Edelweiss, s’est brutalement laissé tomber sur le sol et s’est complètement enroulé sur lui-même. Ils avaient l’air de souffrir. Le garçon tenta d’appeler la princesse, mais elle ne répondait pas. Puis il y eu un souffle, et tout est devenu blanc, comme un épais brouillard qui empêchait Luigi de voir ses propres mains. Quand la brume a commencé à se dissiper à la hauteur de ses yeux, il put voir Edelweiss, une main sur celle de Luigi et l’autre appuyée sur la table, les yeux dégageant une lueur blanche intense. Elle était visiblement dans un état de transe, et son expression était passée de la douleur à une sidération assez impressionnante. La brume s’était plus ou moins levée dans la pièce, à l’exception d’au-dessus de la princesse, tant et si bien qu’il ne pouvait pas voir ses cheveux. A moins que… c’était ses cheveux, le brouillard? En regardant bien, ça y ressemblait. 

Elle resta ainsi pendant une longue minute avant que le brouillard se dissipe, ses longs cheveux tombèrent, complètement lâchés. Elle respirait fort, les yeux pleins de peur. Elle semblait très différente de cette allégorie de la sagesse qu’elle présentait il y a encore un instant. Quand elle revint à son état normal, elle lâcha la main du garçon et saisit son téléphone, commençant à envoyer des messages. Elle se leva ensuite, ne prêtant plus aucune attention au plombier.

Luntrell et Luigi ont regardé la princesse quitter la pièce. Ils se sont échangés un regard avant de la suivre.

\---

Les cinq sœurs s’étaient retrouvé dans le hall principal, visiblement à la demande d’Edelweiss. Luigi était assez loin pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais il les entendait très bien quand même.

La princesse brune n’avait pas pris le temps de se recoiffer. Elle parlait d’un message, d’une vue extérieure d’un vaisseau à Chai. Puis d’une menace imminente, qu’elles devaient toutes appliquer le protocole d’urgence.   
“Et moi?” intervint finalement Daisy.

“Toi, tu vas à Acerim et tu prends Luigi avec toi.”

“Quoi? Mais--”

“Il n’y a pas “mais”, le colosse. C’est le protocole d’urgence.”

“Vous l’avez mis en place sans moi….”

“Tu avais 11 ans, DD.”

Le groupe s’est dirigé vers la sortie, laissant Daisy seule. Elle remarqua l’invité et lui fit signe de venir, partant à son tour vers la sortie.

“Tu sais conduire?” demanda-t-elle en s’approchant d’un véhicule.

“J’ai le permis, pourquoi?”

“Car je ne l’ai pas.”

La princesse lui lança les clés de la voiture avant de s’installer sur le siège passager, lui assurant qu’elle le guiderait jusqu’à leur destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le nom exact de la fleur qui a inspiré Thismia est la sous-espèce Thismia kinabaluensis. Comme ça ressemble à "baleine" au milieu, Luigi a fait une erreur en retenant le nom n'importe comment. Et on ne lui en voudra pas, il est pas botaniste


	5. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi et Daisy doivent se mettre en sécurité.
> 
> Evidemment, ça ne se passe pas comme prévu.

A part les indications de Daisy, le trajet s’est fait dans un silence tendu. Luigi avait tenté d’allumer la radio pour combler, mais cette dernière ne parlant que d’une invasion imminente en rappelant les consignes de sécurité, Daisy s’était empressée de l’éteindre. Leurs deux sacrans étaient complètement absents, ne souhaitant probablement pas supporter le silence. Au bout d’un moment, Luigi prend la parole.

“Est-ce que tout va bien?”

“Oui, oui…” grommela l’autre.

“Vous savez, si vous voulez me l’expliquer, je vous écoute. Il parait que c’est jamais un mal de parler.”

Daisy le regarda, plus surprise que méfiante, puis elle soupira, parlant de l’injustice dont elle s’estimait victime depuis des années. Ses sœurs ont toujours eu tendance à la couver, et ça ne s’était pas amélioré avec le décès brutal de leur mère. Elle avait beau avoir fait son service militaire, elles s’étaient toutes opposées à son entrée dans l’armée, évitant soigneusement le “pourquoi”.

“Euh… vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que c’était à cause de vos pouvoirs?”

“Ils ne sont pas si dangereux que ça!” s’empressa de répondre la jeune fille.

Elle était dans le déni, ça sautait aux yeux. Edelweiss l’avait elle-même avoué, la jeune fille avait peur de ses propres capacités. Luigi se permit un regard vers la jeune fille à côté de lui. Elle avait baissé la tête et marmonnait quelque chose d’incompréhensible. Il était évident qu’elle savait pourquoi ses sœurs la protégeaient autant, mais elle devait aussi se voiler la face. En regardant à nouveau la route, le conducteur appuya brutalement sur la pédale de frein du véhicule.

Des insectes. Des insectes géants avec un sourire tellement exagéré que ça en était malsain fonçait droit sur eux. Luigi redémarra rapidement le véhicule et fonça dans une autre direction. Ça va, leurs poursuivants n’étaient pas très rapides, bien que les distancer n’était pas une partie de plaisir. Ils sont entrés sur un territoire visiblement mort depuis des années, la terre avait une couleur morne, encore refroidie par pierres éparses sur la zone. Encore quelques kilomètres et ils ont commencé à longer une gorge asséchée. Puis quelque chose à explosé du côté de Daisy, envoyant la voiture dans le canyon.

\---

Le véhicule s’est arrêté à seulement quelques mètres du fond, retenu par d’épaisses plantes créées par Daisy. Ils avaient la tête en bas, mais les amener au fond en un seul morceau était parfaitement envisageable. Bon sang, heureusement que Chrys’ et Luntrell n’étaient pas là. Ils n’auraient pas apprécié de percuter le toit de la voiture. La princesse guida doucement les plantes vers le bas, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Des Flys avaient visiblement su qu’elle partirait pour Acerim et quelque chose, probablement un Nokobon, a explosé pour la précipiter dans la tombe. C’était l'œuvre de Tatanga, évidemment. Il était réapparut dans l’atmosphère après 13 ans à superviser ces troupes à distance. Il avait confié Daisy à ses troupes quand cette dernière avait été prise de violents de maux de têtes avant de retourner dans l’espace. Elle avait tué le régiment qui la surveillait quelques minutes plus tard, étant restée plusieurs heures seule à comprendre ce qu’elle avait fait. Mais depuis ce jour, elle ne l’avait pas revu.

Quand le véhicule fut au sol, il était toujours retourné. Il fallut un moment et quelques acrobaties pour sortir sans se taper la tête contre le toit, ni tomber sans aucune grâce sur le côté.

“Vous auriez pu déposer la voiture dans le  bon sens.” se plaignit Luigi une fois qu’il était dehors, le choc l’ayant mit un peu sur les nerfs.

La princesse regarda l’état du véhicule. Elle ne comprenait rien à la mécanique, mais avec une roue en miette, une porte enfoncée et le capot ouvert avec un trou sous le véhicule, il était de toute façon inutilisable. Et si elle était honnête, elle avait peur que retourner le véhicule puisse déclencher une explosion. Mais il y avait d’autres priorités, elle leva les yeux. Les Flys s’étaient arrêtés au bord du ravin et les regardaient de leur spot, sans essayer de les rejoindre.

“Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont?” demanda le garçon en suivant son regard.

“Aucune idée, mais on a plus important à penser” répondit-elle en concentrant ses yeux sur les parois. “Comment on va remonter sans qu’ils ne nous tombent dessus?”

Le regard de Luigi a aussi parcouru la zone. A son état, il a dû comprendre qu’ils étaient piégés au fond d’un canyon sans la possibilité de sortir sans risquer leur vie. Il avait visiblement besoin d’être calmé, mais ce n’était pas quelque chose que la princesse maîtrisait. Bon sang, si Edel-

Non.

Elle n’avait pas besoin d’Edelweiss. Elle n’avait besoin de  _ personne _ .

C’est donc tout naturellement qu’elle a pris le garçon par les épaules et l’a poussé à la regarder dans les yeux.

“Ecoute, on va trouver une solution. Mais pour le moment, on va devoir marcher et voir si on peut les semer. D’accord?” dit-elle en s’assurant de ne pas paraître trop autoritaire.

L’exercice n’était pas simple, mais le long souffle de Luigi suivi d’un hochement de tête suffit à lui dire qu’elle avait plutôt bien réussi. Ils ont donc commencé à descendre le ravin, le brouillard se levant progressivement autour d’eux.

\---

C’était une brume épaisse, pensa Luigi, et bien qu’il n’avait aucun mal à distinguer à quelques mètres autour de lui, voyant même Daisy qui marchait à son niveau, le ciel leur était invisible. Il n’avait aucune idée de l’heure qu’il était et le voyage devenait de plus en plus oppressant. C’était pire que dans la pièce avec cet immense miroir. Il était clair que la princesse le sentait aussi, à sa façon de laisser ses yeux regarder autour d’elle et sa tendance à presser le pas de plus en plus régulièrement. Puis elle s’est arrêtée, regardant là d’où ils venaient. Luigi l’imita, demandant ce qu’il se passait. La princesse l’a coupé d’un geste de la main.

“Il n’y a pas comme un bruit?” murmura-t-elle.

Luigi s’est évidemment concentré. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui les suivait. Ca produisait un son entre le grognement le souffle, à la fois si lointain mais si proche de leur emplacement.

“Non…”

Elle avait fait un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

“Cours!” cria la rousse en suivant son propre conseil.

Le plombier s’est empressé de la suivre. Elle était rapide, mais ça restait gérable, malgré qu’il était contraint de puiser dans ses forces pour garder le rythme.

Puis Daisy a fait un peu d’escalade, rejoignant une plateforme légèrement surélevée. Elle a tendu sa main vers Luigi pour lui offrir son aide. C’est donc tout naturellement qu’il l’a attrapé et s’est laissé tirer, se retrouvant accroupi auprès de la princesse.

Une eau blanchâtre s’est écoulée sur le sentier qu’ils foulaient quelques instant plus tôt, ce son qu’ils avaient entendu plus tôt était nettement plus fort.

“ _ L’Apente Mayes _ …”

Le plombier regarda la princesse, surpris du ton qu’elle avait pris. Elle semblait effrayée.

“Nous sommes dans l’Apente Mayes, c’est pour ça qu’ils ne nous ont pas suivi…”

“Le quoi?”

Il y eut un silence.

“La gorge des morts… on dit que tout ceux qui arrivent ici n’en reviennent jamais.”

Luigi regarda à nouveau la rivière. Il n’était pas encore familier avec les légendes de Sarasaland, mais il ne voulait pas confirmer celle-là.

“Je suis désolée.”

Le plombier s’est tourné vers la princesse, se demandant ce qu’elle voulait dire.

“Tu es là depuis deux jours et ces derniers doivent probablement être les deux pires jours de ta vie… tu as eu un sacran contre ta volonté et tu vas certainement rester ici…” la rousse soupira, baissant la tête. “Je n’aurait jamais dû demander à te rencontrer…”

“Vous… Vous êtes en contact avec ce fameux correspondant de Sarasaland?”

“Luigi, tu ne comprends pas: je suis la correspondante. Peach et moi étions amies avant que tout n’arrive. J’ai repris contact avec elle il y a quelques mois pour obtenir de l’aide.”

C’était donc pour ça qu’elle semblait autant en savoir sur Luigi. Il devrait probablement en parler à Peach, mais il avait autre chose à penser pour le moment.

Il y avait forcément une solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien, introduction d'une nouvelle région, Acerim. Il s'agit d'un ancien royaume de Sarasaland, mais il sera présenté un peu plus tard.  
> On a aussi un petit changement de point de vue pour passer dans la tête de Daisy, mais ça reste principalement du Luigi POV.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi et Daisy sont toujours dans le ravin.  
> Mais ça pourrait être pire.

La situation ne s’est pas améliorée, au contraire. Cette espèce d’eau blanche s’approchait dangereusement de la plateforme et Luigi était maintenant prêt à jurer qu’un bras en était sorti pour l’attraper. Les parois du ravin étaient devenues soudainement lisses et le plombier avait dû empêcher sa compagne de continuer ses tentatives d’escalade car il ne voulait pas qu’elle se retourne les ongles à force d’essayer. Ils étaient donc coincés, et certainement condamnés. Puis, la princesse a eu un plan. “Si il n’y a pas d’accès, je vais le créer moi-même” disait-elle. Il n’a pas fallu plus de temps pour que ses poings soient réunis dans une masse de cristal et qu’elle frappe le mur une fois, puis s’est brutalement arrêtée. Ça sonnait creux. Donc le plombier l’a poussé à recommencer.

Un coup.

Deux coups.

Trois coups.

_ CRASH! _

Une grotte s’est dévoilée. Le couple s’est regardé avant de s’y engouffrer.

\---

Ça devait bien faire des heures qu’ils marchaient. Les seuls sons que le binôme entendait étaient les échos de leurs pas et l’eau gouttant occasionnellement. Pour combler le silence, Luigi décida de prendre la parole.

“Et donc, vous connaissez la Princesse Peach depuis longtemps?”

“Je crois que je l’ai toujours connu” répondit la princesse. “Nos pères respectifs sont amis, mais même si Peachy à l’âge de Lily, elle a toujours voulu avoir une petite soeur.”

“Et… pourquoi pas Thismia ou Edelweiss, alors?”

“Les jumeaux sont connus pour avoir des retards de développement du langage ou des relations. Et Peach n’avait que deux ans quand elles sont nées, le temps qu’elle veuille une petite sœur, j’étais déjà née.”

Ça semblait logique. Il est vrai que les enfants n’avaient pas forcément envie d’avoir des frères ou sœurs cadets avant un certain âge. Il avait déjà étudié ça au collège, bien qu’il ne se rappelait plus du nom de ce phénomène. Ils ont fini par tout les deux s’arrêter, se permettant une pause.

“Et pourquoi vous avez voulu me rencontrer?” demanda le plombier en s’asseyant contre la paroi fraîche.

“Eh bien, je me suis un peu reconnue, en toi.”

“Vraiment?”

“Bien sûr: on est tous les deux les éléments de l'ombre de nos fratries respectives, ce qui nous a poussé à avoir quelques problèmes d’estime de nous-même qu’on cherche à pallier. Mais là où tu as choisi de rester dans l’ombre de ton frère, je cherche depuis mon adolescence à me pousser dans la lumière.” Elle soupira. “Mais mes sœurs ne semblent pas de cet avis: elles préfèrent me couver.”

“Mon frère est aussi assez protecteur envers moi. C’était souvent lui qui me défendait contre Waluigi.”

“Qu’est-ce que cet abruti a fait exactement?”

“Harcèlement moral. Pendant 4 ans.”

“Pour changer de victime en arrivant à Sarasaland.”

“Ah?”

“Harcèlement moral pendant 6 ans, puis il m’a coupé les cheveux. Il n'a même pas été foutu de tout couper de manière un temps soit peu régulière.”

Il n’aurait pas dû rire, mais c’était plus fort que lui. Il avait maintenant l’image en tête et la tension accumulée depuis leur départ avait soudainement éclaté. La princesse l’a rapidement rejoint.

“Oui, c’était assez ridicule. Mais je t’assure que sur le moment, c’était pas marrant.”

Elle souffla après ces mots, comme fatiguée d’avoir ri ainsi.

“Bon sang, j’ai pas ri comme ça depuis une éternité!” admit la rousse.

“Moi aussi.”

Le silence s’installa entre eux, plus confortable qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Ça a permit à Luigi de réfléchir. C’est vrai que lui et Daisy avaient plus de points communs qu’il ne l’imaginait. Peut-être qu’elle cherchait une personne avec qui elle pourrait créer un soutien mutuel pour être deux à se tirer vers le haut, reprendre le contrôle de leurs destins. C’était parfaitement possible, et il ne mentirait pas en soutenant que cet avenir lui plairait. Il avait perdu l’espoir d’épouser une personne qu’il aimait vraiment il y a trop longtemps, quand sa timidité maladive avait pris le dessus sur ses ambitions romantiques. Oui, ça leur faisait un nouveau point commun. Et même si la princesse lui faisait encore peur, il devrait étudier la question plus en détail. Quand ils auront rejoint la surface, du moins.

\---

Ce n’est qu’après un long moment de marche, pendant lequel les deux ont amèrement regretté de pas avoir de avoir de téléphones pour au moins connaître l’heure -celui de Luigi était au palais de Sarasaland tandis que celui de Daisy a été bien trop amoché pour être utilisé quand leur voiture avait quitté la route-. Chrysantheem et Luntrell les ont rejoint au bout d’un moment, disant qu’ils avaient senti un courant d’air plus loin. Mais visiblement, ils n’y étaient pas encore. Quoique…

Les yeux de Luigi, depuis longtemps habitués à la pénombre, ont vu une porte assez moyen-âgeuse. Daisy fut contrainte de la forcer un peu, mais elle put finalement l’ouvrir sans la casser.

L’endroit ressemblait en tout point à une cave à vin, avec des tonneaux contre les murs et des arches pour soutenir le plafond. Il faisait frais, mais l’air n’était pas spécialement humide. Enfin, pas plus qu’on l’attendait d’une cave. Ceux qui avaient aménagé cet endroit avaient de bonnes notions à ce sujet, cela ne faisait aucun doute. La princesse a étudié un des tonneaux, puis a ouvert un robinet. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir la couleur du liquide, mais le son s’est arrêté quand Daisy s’est permise de goûter.

“C’est du vin” dit-elle, catégorique. “Mais il a l’air de fermenter ici depuis un bon bout de temps, j’en ai jamais bu d’aussi marqué.”

Elle fit un signe pour inviter le plombier à goûter, gérant de son côté le robinet pour éviter de trop en gâcher. Il pouvait être à quelqu’un, après tout.

Le vin était plutôt acide, mais avec une touche de sucre. Ca ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Luigi avait eu l’occasion de boire. Il n’y connaissait pas grand-chose en œnologie, mais il n’avait aucun mal à supposer que cette cuvée était plus vieille que lui.

Le claquement des sabots de Chrysantheem sur le sol de pierre l’ont tirés de sa réflexion. Elle était en face d’une porte à l’opposé de celle qui avait été ouverte. Daisy pu une nouvelle fois l’ouvrir en forçant un peu, bien que le verrou se soit cassé dans le processus.

La lumière du matin les a immédiatement agressés. Le soleil s’était paré de de corail et d’améthyste pendant leur épopée dans la gorge, puis dans cette grotte. Ils avaient marché toute la nuit. Luigi pensa immédiatement à chercher un endroit où se reposer quand une silhouette se dessina dans l’horizon: une ville. Elle ne semblait pas très loin de là où ils étaient. Un château semblait fièrement se dresser en son centre.

“Je crois que c’est Rimery” souffla Daisy devant ce spectacle.

Luigi tourna son regard vers elle, ne manquant pas les reflets de l’aube dans ses yeux.

“C’était la capitale d’Acerim jusqu’au XIVe siècle. Puis Acerim est devenu un territoire mort, sans qu’on sache ce qu’il s’est vraiment passé.”

Son regard s’illumina d’avantage.

“C’est une planque parfaite…”

\---

“Comment ça, “vous l’avez perdu”?”

“Eh bien, elle a survécu à sa chute dans la gorge maudite et-”

“SILENCE!”

Tatanga était furieux. Ces Flys n’avaient qu’une chose à faire et avaient échoué. Il aurait dû se débarrasser de Daisy quand cette dernière avait eu ses maux de têtes. La douleur soudaine et inexplicable était le prémisse de l'apparition brutale d’un sacran. Néanmoins, il gardait aussi à l’esprit pourquoi il l’avait laissé en vie dans un premier temps: à l’instar des quatre dieux liés au éléments fondamentaux et à une sœur de la princesse, Daisy était aussi liée à un dieu, plus puissant, plus dangereux que les quatre autres réunis. Il avait pour projet d’appeler le cinquième dieu en utilisant la princesse. Dans un premier temps, il avait lu qu’elle devait être dans un danger grave et imminent. Mais ses recherches avaient prouvés qu’elle devait soit mourir brutalement, soit se vider de son énergie avant qu’il n’apparaisse. Maintenant, non seulement elle était vivante, mais aussi introuvable. Il lui fallait un plan.

“Par contre, elle ne voyage pas seule…”

“Quoi?”

“Un gringalet vert qui n’a visiblement pas inventé l’idée de boire de l’eau.”

L’alien s’est mit à réfléchir. Peut-être qu’il avait un coup à jouer avec ce garçon. Néanmoins, il devait déjà se rendre à son nouveau point de contrôle pour finir d’achever les quatre autres princesses. Daisy était un problème qu’il pouvait remettre à plus tard pour le moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce à quoi Luigi fait allusion sont les complexes d'Œdipe et d'Electre


	7. Chapitre 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy et Luigi explorent Rimery. Spoiler: ils sont pas seul

Quand Daisy se réveilla, elle était agressée par le soleil de l’après-midi. Luigi et elle s’étaient installés dans une maison à l’entrée de la ville pour être à l’abri des regards. Ils avaient pu trouver de l’eau dans la grotte d’où ils venaient, mais maintenant, le problème de la princesse était la faim: elle n’avait rien mangé depuis la veille en plein milieu de l’après-midi et elle commençait sérieusement à le sentir. Elle se redressa en regardant autour d’elle. Luigi était allongé à sa droite et Chrysantheem sous ce qui était certainement une table il y a encore plusieurs années. Luntrell était retourné au château pour signaler leur position. Il était parti quand Luigi a décidé de se coucher et devait être à quelques kilomètres de sa destination à cette heure-ci. La rousse s’est finalement levée et a regardé par la fenêtre. La ville était déserte, il n’y avait même pas le cadavre d’un arbre pour laisser une éventuelle trace de vie. C’est comme si tout était mort en un instant. Elle se permit d’inspecter un peu la maison: pas de restes humains à l’horizon, que des meubles et de vieux objets d’une autre époque. Ceux qui logeaient ici avaient dû partir avant que la région ne meure.

Elle s’est à nouveau tourné vers Luigi, cette fois pour le réveiller. Il était plus prudent de chercher de quoi se sustenter ensemble. En sortant, leurs yeux se sont directement posés vers le château. Après un regard échangé, ils ont été d’accord de commencer leurs recherches là-bas.

\---

Le palais était immense, mais toujours debout. Il était dans le même état que la maison qu’ils avaient squattée, mais des tapisseries pendaient fièrement sur les murs. Elles représentaient Totomesu, Dragonzamazu, Hiyoihoi et Biotinkon. Il y avait aussi une autre créature, un cervidé. Daisy reconnaissait formellement un Kameth sur certaines, mais d’autres représentaient un cerf à deux têtes. Les tapisseries semblant raconter une histoire, on pouvait en déduire, que le cerf bicéphale a perdu une tête au profit d’un œil sur le front. Ca devait être le cinquième dieu de Sarasaland, celui dont personne n’avait retrouvé le nom. Néanmoins, il était marqué ici, dans la langue de ses ancêtres.

“Peut-être qu’un spécialiste pourrait nous déchiffrer tout ça…” suggéra le plombier.

“Je traduirai volontiers ce que je comprends, mais il nous faudra du temps.” La rousse posa à nouveau les yeux sur le nom. “Par exemple, il semblerait que le cerf s’appelle…” elle plissa les yeux. “Hokosoi…”

Elle n’était pas sûre de la phonétique, mais certaine de l’orthographe. Hokosoi. Ça sonnait bien pour un dieu. Elle n’eut pas le temps de penser davantage que Luigi la tira et partit dans un couloir pas loin.

Des pas. Ils n’étaient pas seuls. L’autre s’est arrêté à quelques mètres d’eux, certainement pour regarder les tapisseries. Est-ce que c’était une personne qu’ils connaissaient? Il fallait vérifier. La princesse a commencé à faire un pas quand le garçon s’est mis devant elle avec un “non” ferme, mais assez discret. Les pas ont repris, venant vers eux.

Une imposante silhouette cachait la lumière. Elle était grande, très grande et très musclée. Mais à la forme de sa tête, Daisy le reconnut immédiatement.

Tatanga.

“Ma parole, votre majesté. Vous, ici?” demanda l’extra-terrestre avec un sourire faux et ironique dans sa voix.

Daisy n’a pas hésité: elle a tenté de lui sauter dessus, oubliant que cet alien avait aussi une force très développée.

“On va aller discuter ailleurs, d’accord?” demanda-t-il enfermant le poignet de Daisy dans une main et attrapant le bras de Luigi avec l’autre.

Malgré que les deux se débattaient, Tatanga ne les a pas lâchés.

Les sabots de Chrysnatheem ont vite raisonné à côté de Daisy. Elle l’appelait doucement, lui demandant de la regarder. Quand les yeux de la princesse se posèrent sur le sacran, elle constata avec surprise que l'œil au milieu du front de la bête s’était ouvert. C’était un présage: une ou plusieurs personnes allait très bientôt mourir. Et pas n’importe qui: une personne dans les environs. Daisy cessa de se débattre et commença à calculer les chances de survie de chacun.

Elle se fichait de sa propre vie, si elle pouvait emmener Tatanga avec elle dans la tombe, ça ne la gênait pas. Mais il y avait un facteur problématique: Luigi. Il ne devait pas mourir, il n’était qu’une victime collatérale de cette histoire. Il faudrait donc s’assurer de sa survie tout en mettant la vie de Tatanga en péril. C’était pas évident, mais possible. Il lui faudrait juste un plan qui tienne la route.

L’extra-terrestre les a finalement lâchés dans une grande salle avec une espèce d'étoiles à quatre branches en son centre. Ils devaient être dans une tour, après tout les escaliers montés et les quatre grandes ouvertures. En face d’eux: les montagnes de Chai. La rousse fut rapidement repoussée vers le centre de l’étoile, Tatanga profitant de l’occasion pour mettre une lame sous le cou Luigi. La menace était claire, mais Tatanga étant une incarnation du vice, il fallait le couper dans son élan.

“Ecoute,” commença Daisy, levant les mains pour se montrer diplomate, “je vais faire ce que tu me demandes, mais laisse mon ami tranquille: il n’a rien à voir avec cette histoire.”

Les visage de son ennemi s’est déformé de surprise, comme si tout les nerfs qui gardaient son visage dans un rictus mauvais avaient lâché. Il prend toutefois une expression bien pire après, plus horrible, plus cruelle.

“Tant pis, j’avais de toute façon prévu de le tuer.”

Il en a pas fallu plus pour que la lame perce violemment la gorge du pauvre garçon avant qu’il ne le lâche finalement, Luigi se laissant juste tomber, l’expression de son visage cherchant une inspiration qui ne venait pas.

“NON!” a hurlé Daisy. 

Elle aurait aimé rejoindre Luigi, voir si elle pouvait le sauver, mais elle était immobile, comme si une force invisible la retenait là où elle était debout. Chrysantheem était encore libre de ses mouvements et a donc poussé Tatanga à reculer pendant que la princesse laissait ruminer ses émotions. La frustration de ne pas pouvoir bouger malgré ses efforts s’était transformée en colère.

Non.

C’était plus fort que de la colère, plus viscéral. Elle ressentait de la  _ haine _ , une haine pure et débridée alors qu’elle étudiait son environnement pour espérer enfin se remettre à bouger.

Elle regarda brièvement les quatre fenêtres. Dans chacune d’elle se trouvait une région de Sarasaland. Un royaume de l’ancien empire de Sarasaland. Une lueur semblait émaner de chaque région. Ca lui a fait pensé à ses sœurs, chacune associée à un de ces royaumes. Elle s’était longtemps sentie loin de cette chance, comme délaissée par les dieux malgré un sacran divin. Mais tout était clair maintenant: ce royaume, Acterim, était le sien. Comme Azaléa contrôlait le feu et contrôlera Birabuto dans quelques temps. La révélation lui a retiré un énorme poids sur son âme, celui d’être un fardeau. Son enlèvement avait marqué le début de la guerre, alors peut-être qu’elle pouvait y mettre fin...

Quand le cervidé fut renvoyé vers la princesse, elle remarqua que l'œil superflu était toujours ouvert. Bien, il était encore possible que Tatanga meurt aujourd’hui.

Quelque chose se passait. Les quatre branches de l’étoile ont commencé à briller, puis Daisy a vu rouge. C’était littéral, le monde lui paraissait teinté de rouge alors Chrysantheem partait en poussières. La vue qu’elle avait était belle, horriblement belle, horriblement morbide. Puis, comme il y a 13 ans, sa tête a commencé à lui faire mal. Mais c’était bon, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Elle sentit de l’énergie passée dans son corps, elle venait du sol et allait jusqu’au cœur de sa poitrine. La princesse a commencé à sourire, peut-être de façon malsaine ou maniaque. Tatanga reculait, il devait se savoir condamné. Puis quelque chose a été expulsé de son corps avant que la princesse ne tombe dans les ténèbres, l’image d’une silhouette approchant était sa dernière vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre! Une deuxième fiction sur cet AU est en phase d'être finie aussi.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi se réveille.  
> Donc... il n'était pas mort?

Luigi émergeait doucement. Son cou lui faisait mal et les souvenirs étaient flous. Il voyait un immense extraterrestre violet le saisir par le bras et l’emmener dans une tour tandis que Daisy tentait vainement de se dégager de son côté. Il a vu les quatre grandes ouvertures sur les murs et la princesse se rendre tandis que cette créature menaçait de lui trancher la gorge. Est-ce qu’il l’avait fait? Possible. Mais… il était mort, alors?

Cette pensée a brutalement aidé Luigi à se redresser, respirant fort comme s'il sortait d’un cauchemar. C’était peut-être ça: ces trois derniers jours étaient certainement un cauchemar. De la convocation de ce Peach à cette créature, rien n’était cohérent. Mais ça semblait si réel…

Le plombier étudia brièvement la chambre dans laquelle il était n’était pas la sienne, mais elle lui était familière quand même. La chambre d’amis qui lui a été donnée à Sarasaland. Ce n’était donc pas un rêve…

Balançant les couvertures, le garçon a récupéré des vêtements propres et s’est habillé. Il n’avait pas souvenir non plus de s’être déshabillé, mais s'il ne se souvenait de rien après cette tour, il était donc possible qu’il avait été ramené au palais puis déshabillé pour une quelconque raison.

En sortant de la chambre, le plombier a été surpris par le calme. Ses deux jours dans le palais lui avaient prouvé que d’une manière ou d’une autre, une des princesses était dans le coin. En se dirigeant vers les cuisines, il croisa Waluigi et ce dernier tenta directement de le renvoyer dans sa chambre.

“Mais que se passe-t-il?” demanda Luigi

“Après le coup que tu nous a fait, crois-moi que tu as encore besoin de repos” répondit Waluigi avec un sérieux et une fermeté que le plombier n’avait jamais vu. “Tu étais mort” reprit-il.

Mort. Mais pourquoi était-il là?

Le grand garçon a vu la confusion sur son visage et a décidé de lui expliquer. Luntrell était arrivé au palais et a prévenu que Luigi et Daisy étaient à Rimery. La région étant assez éloignée de l'endroit où Daisy devait se rendre à l’origine, il avait jugé plus prudent de s’y rendre directement et ainsi les déplacer. Sur le trajet, Luntrell a brutalement disparu, signifiant que Luigi avait été tué. Une minute plus tard, une explosion venant de la direction de Rimery s’est faite sentir. De l’herbe s’est mise à pousser, puis des arbres grandissant à une vitesse anormale. En arrivant finalement à destination, il vit Tatanga au pied du palais, probablement mort suite à une longue chute. Après exploration, il a finalement trouvé le binôme inconscient dans la grande tour, un grand kameth debout entre eux, leur donnant visiblement de l’énergie, avant de finalement disparaître en voyant le visiteur. Comme aucun des deux n’avait de blessure sérieuse, il a pris la liberté de les ramener au palais et a ensuite prévenu Edelweiss de ce dont il avait été témoin.

Tout cela s’était passé il y a deux jours. Deux jours que la guerre était considérée comme terminée.

“C’est donc pour ça que le château semble si désert?”

“Azaléa a été chargée de la réouverture des frontières, Waterlily est en mission à l’étranger, Thismia a été missionnée pour capturer les derniers soldats adverses et ma Weissy est partie voir Acerim d’elle-même.”

“Et Daisy?”

Il y eut un silence. Un silence lourd, celui qui en disait long.

“Ah…”

“Elle devrait bientôt se réveiller. C’est une peste, il faut plus que ça pour l’achever.”

C’était le plus rassurant qu’il puisse avoir. Mais cette conversation n’avait pas éloigné Waluigi de son objectif premier, renvoyant Luigi dans sa chambre avec la promesse de lui faire monter un repas.

\---

Après avoir bien mangé et tenté de joindre son frère à plusieurs reprises -fait étrange, ce dernier n’a répondu à aucun appel-, Luigi a décidé d’appeler Luntrell pour avoir de la compagnie. Encore une fois, ce dernier est apparu dans un angle mort et s’est tout de suite dirigé vers le plombier. Il semblait soulagé de le voir, ayant probablement senti que Luigi a été mort à un moment donné. Le garçon ne comprenait pas tout à fait le système des sacrans, mais il devenait de plus en plus curieux à ce sujet. Peut-être qu’Edelweiss pourrait l’aiguiller dans ses recherches.

L’oiseau et l’homme ont bien discuté pendant une trentaine de minutes avant que quelqu’un ne frappe à la porte. Curieux de savoir qui pouvait lui rendre visite, Luigi s’est levé pour aller ouvrir. Il a à peine eu le temps de voir que trois personnes étaient là qu’il dut immédiatement se battre pour garder son équilibre. Mario l’étreignait dans un élan rare que les jumeaux utilisaient dans leurs retrouvailles. Cette fois, Luigi ne l’a juste pas anticipé. Derrière lui, les princesses Peach et Waterlily.

“Tu ne devrais pas rester au lit?” demanda Waterlily avec aucune fermeté dans la voix.

“Honnêtement, je n’ai pas l’impression d’en avoir besoin.” admit Luigi alors que Mario se décidait enfin à le lâcher.

“Je suis encore désolée de t’avoir mis dans cette histoire.” déclara Peach en baissant les yeux. “Mon offre de rétractation tien-”

“Ce n’est pas la peine, Votre Altesse.” l’interrompit le garçon vert. “J’en discuterai avec la Princesse Daisy quand elle sera réveillée.”

Il tourna brièvement son regard vers l’autre princesse pour voir son air approbateur. Peach, quant à elle, semblait rassurée, malgré une certaine anxiété dans ses yeux.

Désireux de changer de sujet de conversation, Luigi tendit un peu son bras pour inviter Luntrell à les rejoindre, et ainsi procéder aux présentations. Le sacran profita du perchoir offert pour faire le malin, laissant l’énergie électrique glisser entre ses plumes. Il avait au moins la décence de garder cette énergie pour lui, pensa le plombier vert.

\---

_ La silhouette était une nouvelle fois de retour, sortant des ténèbres. Elle dessinait la forme d’un immense cerf aux bois majestueux. De plus près, le cerf se révélait être un Kameth, portant cette cicatrice trompeuse au milieu de son front, cette dernière étant en réalité une paupière qui protégeait le troisième œil. L'œil de la mort, comme disait la créature. Chrysantheem n’était pas vraiment là, mais le poids son esprit était dans les parages. _

_ “Ca fait un moment que tu es ici.” dit la créature. _

_ “Je me sens encore trop faible pour me réveiller…” _

_ “Allons mon enfant. Tu n’es pas faible. Tu ne l’as jamais été.” _

_ “Mm…” _

_ Le cerf a baissé la tête pour être à hauteur d’yeux de la princesse, comme à chacune de leur rencontre. _

_ “Hokosoi… tu ne comprends pas.” _

_ “Si, je comprends. Tu te sens enfermée au fond de ton esprit. Les ténèbres ont remplacé tout ce qui t’était familier. Au point même que tu te retrouves à appeler un dieu pour te tenir compagnie de temps en temps.” _

_ “Et je te poserai la même question qu’à chaque fois: comment y remédier?” _

_ Hokosoi releva la tête, donnant la même réponse qu’à chaque fois. _

_ “Tu es la seule à pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Il te faut juste un peu de volonté.” _

_ Mais bien sûr, c’est pas comme si elle n’avait pas essayé. Le temps qu’elle regarde à nouveau devant elle, le Kameth avait disparu. _

\---

Daisy s’est finalement réveillée trois jours plus tard, dans un état très différent de celui de Luigi. Là où le garçon avait pu sortir de sa chambre au bout de quelques minutes, la princesse avait bien trop mal à la tête pour essayer de se relever. Elle put au moins se redresser quand ses sœurs sont venues lui rendre visite, puis Peach et enfin Luigi. Le plombier était sûr que la princesse adorerait son frère, étant tout les deux vifs d’esprit et un peu têtus, mais il était judicieux d’attendre que la souffrante aille mieux. Ils n’ont pas dit grand-chose, Daisy ayant juste dit qu’elle était heureuse de voir le garçon en bonne santé et le fait qu’elle avait rencontré Hokosoi durant son sommeil, que le dieu les avait sauvés tous les deux.

\---

Il fallut encore deux jours pour que la princesse puisse enfin quitter sa chambre. Bien qu’elle ait pu rencontrer Mario, elle n’avait pas beaucoup de temps. Les premières festivités d’après-guerre organisées étaient la promotion militaire de la jeune fille. Il fallait donc lui faire un costume sur-mesure pour l’occasion, réunir un orchestre, rapatrier une escorte et bien sûr inviter les anciens alliés de Sarasaland. Ça allait être une grande cérémonie.

Bien sûr, malgré qu’elle s’investissait personnellement dans les préparatifs, Daisy trouvait toujours un peu de temps pour ses invités, sympathisant sincèrement avec Mario, rattrapant le temps perdu avec Peach, ou tout simplement en profitant de la compagnie de Luigi.

Le sujet du mariage a naturellement été avancé.

Daisy a parlé franchement, admettant qu’épouser Luigi ne la gênait toujours pas, même si elle avait peur que le faire rester à Sarasaland le remette en danger. Luigi, lui, hésitait encore. Bien que vivre à Sarasaland était tentant, il savait qu’il devrait quitter tout ce qu’il avait si il faisait ce choix. La princesse a promis de ne pas le presser à ce sujet.

\---

Deux semaines plus tard, Daisy se retrouvait enfermée dans un vestiaire avec Azaléa qui l’aidait à s’habiller. La tenue était assez complexe, blanche avec beaucoup de broderies dorées et beaucoup trop boutons sur le manteau. C’était moulant, mais assez confortable. Le manteau était assez long pour que, de dos, on ait l’impression qu’elle porte une jupe. Elle paraissait noble, et c’était encore plus beau quand une épée fut passée à sa ceinture. La lame était purement ornementale, bien loin de ce qu’elle devrait porter sur le champ de bataille.

“Tu es magnifique...” dit Azaléa, peinant à réprimer son sourire. “Maman serait tellement fière de toi!”

“Tu penses pas qu’elle trouverait ça bizarre? Je veux dire, j’ai sauté pas mal de grades…”

L’aînée n’a pas pu s’empêcher de rire.

“Allons, depuis quand la princesse Daisy Diamond fait les choses comme il faut?”

Daisy esquissa un sourire.

“Ouais, pas faux…”

“Allez, je te retrouve tout à l’heure.” dit l’aînée avant de quitter le vestiaire.

Les cérémonies militaires n’avaient pas changé depuis plusieurs siècles. Un défilé militaire était organisé, les principaux chefs d’armée étaient sur des chevaux. Le roi et les maréchaux, vêtus de blanc, étaient en tête du cortège. Les généraux étaient quelques rangs plus loin, menés par les quatre princesses aînées, elles-mêmes générales. Ils étaient tous vêtus de gris. Faisant une entorse à la tradition, Daisy avait été placée exceptionnellement derrière ses sœurs et non dans l’escorte fantassins qui devait théoriquement la protéger..

Le défilé s’est arrêté devant le palais royal, laissant une heure de flottement pour la mise en place de la suite.

Luigi fut invité dans la salle où aurait lieu la suite des événements. Il était assis aux côtés de son frère et la princesse Peach. Il a brièvement capturé une tête d’un brun familier vers la famille royale du Chesnut Kingdom, mais cette dernière a vite disparu.

Le roi est entré dans la salle le premier, rapidement suivi par ses quatre filles aînées. Ils montèrent sur l’estrade où se trouvait le trône, puis les princesses se sont mises en place près du mur. Daisy apparut enfin par la grande porte. Elle avait l’air un peu anxieuse, mais gardait la tête haute. Cette expression lui allait bien, pensa Luigi. Elle s’agenouilla finalement face à son père.

“Il y a 13 ans,” commença le roi, “l’enlèvement de ma plus jeune fille a marqué le début d’une guerre particulièrement difficile pour nous tous.”

Ca a continué sur cette lancée, rendant hommage à ce qu’il estimait être de trop nombreuses victimes d’une guerre que personne n’avait voulu. Il a rapidement mentionné la disparition de son épouse, mais pour ensuite revenir à la fille devant lui, disant que même si elle était considérée comme la victime zéro de la guerre, elle était aussi celle qui y avait mis fin. Il invita finalement la jeune princesse à se relever.

“Daisy Diamond Nerem, Princesse de Sarasaland et Maréchale d’Acerim, c’est pour moi un honneur de vous remettre la Croix de l’Aigle, la plus haute distinction militaire de notre Royaume.”

Le roi prit la médaille de l’étui qui lui était tendu avant de l’attacher sur l’uniforme de sa fille, à hauteur du cœur. Quand cette dernière a finalement fait fasse au public, l’hymne de Sarasaland a retenti.

\---

Deux mois plus tard, malgré la reconstruction, Sarasaland tenait de nouvelles festivités. En effet, un mariage royal avait lieu.

“Eh ben,” commença Mario, “si on m’avait dit un jour que tu te marierais avant moi!”

Luigi se retourna brièvement, examinant son frère. Il était vraiment beau dans ce costume bleu marine. Il avait pris soin de bien se coiffer cette fois, au lieu de cacher ses cheveux ébouriffés sous sa casquette. Ses yeux étaient plein de fierté, suffisant à faire détourner les yeux de Luigi d’embarras. Il était heureux que son frère ait accepté de faire le déplacement en tant que témoin, mais la joie communicative du plombier rouge était parfois difficile à supporter.

“Mais… ça ne te gêne pas d’épouser une fille que tu connais depuis quelques mois?” reprit le témoin.

“Ne t’en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça.”

La musique commença, marquant l’arrivée de la mariée.

Daisy était une nouvelle fois vêtue de blanc, mais cette fois-ci dans une robe bustier avec quelques touches dorées ça et là. Son voile tombait du chignon qui lui avait été fait. Elle était radieuse. Leur regard se sont évidemment croisés. Son expression portait un sourire discret, mais sincère que Luigi n’eut aucun mal à capturer.

“Et je crois que ça ne la dérange pas non plus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse du léger retard, le week-end a été plus chargé que je ne le pensait!
> 
> Quoiqu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu! Et même si je n'ai pas montré une image sympa de Waluigi dans les premiers chapitres, je le vois comme un personnage méchant, mais pas sans coeur. Je veux dire, il doit pas être du genre à souhaiter la mort des autres. Donc même si une personne qu'il aime pas est en danger, si il peut faire quelque chose, il le fera. Ce trait de personnalité sera développé par la suite, car j'ai du le reléguer au second plan car il n'était pas le personnage principal de cette histoire.
> 
> La suite est en phase de relecture, je travaille déjà sur la troisième partie, et les choses vont commencer à devenir sérieuses! N'hésitez pas à checker mon twitter @Daisy_exe et mon deviantart (lorine19) ou je suis assez active!


End file.
